darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1205
Catherine resists Bramwell's continued advances; she is attracted to him, however she plans to marry Morgan. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, and the family awaits the drawing of lots to learn which of this generation must spend the night in the locked room, the room in which all of the members of the family before were found dead or insane. This night, the secretary, Stella, is discovered stabbed to death in the west tower by Flora and Julia, who are responsible for placing her there. They fear that Melanie murdered her in another seizure of the madness that overtakes her, but they find Melanie's room empty, for she has gone to the room of the lottery, the room of the Collins's curse. Melanie goes to the West Wing and pounds on the doors to the locked room, begging someone to let her in. She then collapses. Act I Julia enters the drawing room, searching for Melanie, but finds Morgan instead. Morgan becomes suspicious and wonders if Melanie is “roaming the halls with a knife again.” Julia confesses that she might be. She reluctantly explains to him everything that happened with Stella, from how she was almost murdered by Justin to how she was found dead in the tower room. Morgan reluctantly agrees to help them dispose of Stella’s body to keep the police from arresting Flora and Julia. Meanwhile, Bramwell visits Catherine at her house. She tries to get him to leave, but he easily seduces her. He attempts to take her to her bedroom, but she gets a hold of herself and stops the situation from escalating any further. Catherine again says she will marry Morgan, but Bramwell calmly says he will be back because she “will want him back.” In the West Wing at Collinwood, Melanie regains consciousness and screams at the site of the doors to the locked room. Act II In a panic, Melanie asks herself how she got to where she is, and flees the West Wing. Morgan returns to the drawing room and tells Julia that Stella’s body has been secretly buried somewhere in Collinwood. Melanie suddenly shows up, which throws Morgan into a fit of rage. He accuses her of killing Stella, shocking Melanie, who has no recollection of it. After Morgan leaves the room, Melanie asks Julia if she thinks she killed Stella; Julia doesn’t give a clear answer either way. The two try to recount Melanie’s recent actions, but are unable to. That night, Catherine goes to Collinwood and begs Morgan to marry her immediately. Act III Morgan is pleasantly surprised by Catherine’s mood, and agrees. He does ask if anything happened to her that made her not want to wait until the following day, but she lies and says she just wants to help him and the family during their rough times. Meanwhile, Melanie meets with Kendrick on the terrace, and lies to him about Stella’s whereabouts. Kendrick isn’t sure what to believe, but the two share a kiss. Melanie then starts to cry, and tells Kendrick to never come back to Collinwood. Act IV Melanie runs to the drawing room in tears, but Bramwell is in the room. She tries to confide in him about her mental state, but Morgan, who is wondering why Bramwell is in the house, interrupts them. Bramwell says that his mother has returned from Boston, and has something to give to Flora. Morgan has Melanie leave the room, and asks Bramwell several questions about his recent business dealings. Bramwell finds his questions odd, but Morgan wishes him the best of luck as things will soon be “very different” for him. Later that night, Morgan and Catherine’s wedding begins in the drawing room, with Julia as the only witness. When the minister asks if anyone has objections to the wedding, Bramwell walks in. Memorable quotes : Catherine: Don't be gentle. Frighten me, threaten me, make me run away from you, but please, don't be gentle with me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Emory Bass as Minister Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode ends with Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. written in text instead of the usual logo. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood gazebo. Story * Morgan and Catherine have had their marriage license for days. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Catherine said she loved Bramwell. 7:35pm: Catherine arrives at Collinwood. 9:10pm: The wedding ceremony begins (also occurs in 1206). Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia tells Morgan that Stella was strangled, when it fact she was stabbed. * A light can be seen over Kendrick's head as Melanie runs from the gazebo. * After Bramwell enters the drawing room Melanie starts to choke slightly while crying. Category:Dark Shadows episodes